


Growing Family

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [75]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Announcement, Family, Gen, Idiots, Kids, News, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane have news to share, Thor is too excited and spills it before Jane has chance.<br/>Also; Tony and Clint need to think about what they say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. All mistakes are my own  
> Characters are borrowed from Marvel, I can only make claims to the OCs
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis & Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob & Oliver.  
> Thor & Jane have Emmett.
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 12,  Elijah & Henry are 9, Jacob is 8, Oliver, Alexis & Emmett are 4, and Cecelia is 3.**  
> (Children listed from oldest to youngest)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I have an exam tomorrow but am far too addicted to writing these little stories! Should really go and revise but so many ideas!_

Thor was fidgeting; he’d moved round most of the seats on the floor and ended up standing because he couldn't remain still for longer than thirty seconds

“Whats bugging him?” Clint whispered to Bruce 

“Who knows!” Bruce said, watching as Emmett chased Cecelia, Alexis and Oliver round the table in a game of tag which left all four children dizzy. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Jane said, emerging from the elevator

“We’re having another baby!” Thor finally burst; breathing a sigh of relief like the secret had been physically paining him

Jane tutted; “It was my turn to tell!” she chastised him with a laugh

“I am sorry Jane; I was too excited; I couldn’t bear it any longer!”

“Congratulations!” everyone chorused when the two of them had finished; hugs were passed round, the adults were excited, the children even moreso; it'd been a few years since there'd been a baby in the tower

“And that makes nine!” Tony commented as he shook Thor’s hand. “Unless you and the widow have anything to tell us?” he added to Clint quietly 

“Very funny Tony” he said sarcastically

“I’m being serious! You don’t do you?”

“No Tony”

“Good”

“What’s good?” Natasha asked joining them 

“Nothing” Cling answered quickly, leading his wife away from the billionaire before he said something he’d probably regret

***

Thor, Clint and Tony were sat discussing Jane’s latest scan;

“Everything is completely okay” Thor told them happily

“That’s good news” Clint smiled, offering him a glass of orange juice

“Yes it is”

“Did you find out the sex?” Tony queried

“No. On Asgard it is customary not to know until you hold the baby in your arms”

“I don’t know how you can cope not knowing; I mean nine months is a long time to wait!”

“You knew both times?”

“Yeah, it helped us pick out names, and chose the paint for the nursery, we bought all blue clothes as well”

“What about you Clint, you did not find out did you?”

“No. But only because Tasha wouldn’t let me! If it were up to me I’d have know every time”

“Was it not a pleasant surprise?” Thor asked

“Yeah, but only because he was wrong **every time**!” Tony laughed

“Whatever Stark”

“Clint, do you think girls or boys are easier?”

“Boys. Definitely”

“Oh yeah, I’d agree with that!” Tony added

“Stark you don’t have any girls”

“I know, but I’ve met yours!”

Clint shook his head at Tony before turning back to Thor; “To be fair, if you had a daughter it’d probably be okay; Jane’s pretty easy going. My girls are too much like Tasha”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked confused

“For instance” Tony began, “If me and Pepper had a daughter, she’d probably be bossy and a control freak like Pepper. Evie, Alexis and Cecelia are all sneaky and unreadable like Nat. Your daughter would probably just be really clever...”

“Yeah, Evie reminds me so much of Nat it scares me”

“And it’s only going to get worse as she gets older!” Tony warned him, as if from experience

Jane decided to throw the guys a lifeline as she cleared her throat; she, Pepper and Natasha had entered the floor just in time to hear the discussion and she felt they’d continue digging themselves into a deeper hole if no one stopped them.

The three men looked round in surprise  
Thor smiled at his wife, glad it would not been him in trouble.  
Natasha and Pepper both glared at their husbands

“Clint, I came to tell you that your sons and nephews broke our sofa playing superheroes, I suggest you fix it sooner rather than later as you’ll be sleeping on it tonight” and with that, Natasha turned to leave

“Nat... Natasha...” Clint called after her, when he realised she wasn’t going to stop to listen to him he jumped over the back of the couch and ran after her, begging for forgiveness.

Jane dragged Thor off, much to Tony’s displeasure

“Bossy? Control freak? That’s what you think of me Tony Stark?”

“Well you are a little bit Pep...”

“TONY!”

“Just a little! It’s what makes us work, and I think you need to be, because I’m out of control and a complete idiot sometimes”

“All the time”

“Okay, all the time... Do I have to sleep of the sofa like Barton?”

“We’ll see...”


End file.
